


Never Be Alone

by angelwriter



Series: Lucian/Peter Universe [8]
Category: Fright Night (2011), Underworld (Movies)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Bondage, Canes, Daddy Kink, Falling In Love, Handcuffs, Human-Werewolf Interactions, Kinks, Kissing, Light BDSM, Light Dom/sub, M/M, Marathon Sex, Marriage, Marriage Proposal, Master/Pet, Shower Sex, Werewolf Mates, Werewolf Sex
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-05-12
Updated: 2020-05-19
Packaged: 2021-03-02 23:54:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,147
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24145471
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/angelwriter/pseuds/angelwriter
Summary: "Peter, my Peter. So long have I waited for you. Now I get to make you my husband."
Relationships: Lucian (Underworld)/Peter Vincent
Series: Lucian/Peter Universe [8]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2155950
Comments: 7
Kudos: 27





	1. First Night

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Hurtslikeyourmouth](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hurtslikeyourmouth/gifts), [Chaoticsoul](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chaoticsoul/gifts).



> This is going to be a long multiple chapter fic of Lucian and Peter on their wedding night doing marathon sex ;) 
> 
> ~~
> 
> My sibling wrote a wonderful soft and emotional fic that takes place before this fic that I wrote. To read Lucian and Peter's proposal go to: http://archiveofourown.org/works/20733509.
> 
> How Long Will I Love You by Chaoticsoul

"Happy honeymoon, my pup!" The lycan said opening the door to the hotel room. 

Lucian picked Peter up over the threshold. He giggled as Lucian bit into his neck, unable to contain his excitement. Lucian growled and pressed his lips onto Peter's. Peter responded by tugging at the long hair of his husband, pulling him closer. The line of their bodies were up against each other. They were already panting in anticipation for what was to come. Lucian licked eagerly into his mouth. Peter couldn't wait any longer and shrugged off Lucian's leather jacket and his own. Lucian pulled off Peter's t-shirt and kissed down his neck. He licked along his collarbone then swirled his tongue around the hard nipples, sucking them into his mouth. Peter moaned lustfully and whimpered for Lucian to take off his shirt as well. Lucian stripped it off, throwing it somewhere and threw Peter onto the bed that was across the room. 

Peter gasped at the sudden jolt into the air. His bum hit the bed with a hard thud. He shot Lucian a look, but it faltered as the lycan stepped closer with a dangerous look in his eyes. A shiver ran down Peter's spine and the lycan hooked his thumb into his tight pants and shimmied himself out of exceptionally slowly. Peter practically drooled at the sight of his mate getting undressed for him. 

"Lucian...fuck," Peter breathed. 

Lucian grinned ferally. "All for you." His voice was rich and deep. Heat soaked into Peter's belly. 

Once his pants was off, he was only in black linen underwear which was clearly tented. Peter couldn't stop himself from sliding off the bed and dropped to knees. He knelt down and kissed up Lucian's legs. Lucian sucked in a breath when he got to the seam of his underwear. 

"Peter, my Peter. So long have I waited for you. Now I get to make you my husband." 

He yanked Peter by the scruff of his hair for pull him up to his feet. Peter's mouth opened in slight pain, but he stared into Lucian's eyes which held a gleam of sympathy for him. He kissed Peter's lips open and swirled his tongue inside. Peter moaned and gripped Lucian's forearms, nails biting into the skin. Lucian walked them backwards towards the bed and laid Peter down on it, falling gently on top of him. 

"My mate, look at you. Never have I seen such a beautiful creature." His voice was already husky and Peter felt his cock drip liquid at the sound. "Let's get you out of these pants." 

For the next few minutes, Lucian tried to get Peter out of his pants. It was clinging to his skin. Patience wasn't exactly his strong point when it came to Peter and he ended up ripping the material in sections with his sharp nails to get it off faster. Peter was in underwear that definitely left nothing to the imagination. It was a bikini cut and it moulded around the outline of his thick dick. Lucian licked his lips hungrily. 

"So wet. You're a slut for me, aren't you?" 

Peter whimpered as Lucian bent his head to kiss the leaking tip through the material. He peeled the underwear off in a fluid motion that gave Peter no time to react. Lucian's mouth was on him before he could say anything. His mouth was warm and delicious. He was aching and Lucian took care of him so well. Lucian licked and sucked slowly and carefully, wanting to draw this out as long as possible. He wanted Peter dripping, begging, sweaty and spent by the time he was completely done with him. He wanted it messy. And he wanted it to last all night. 

Peter gripped his long hair and threaded it through his fingers. He looked so gorgeous like this. Eyes closed, mouth at work. He was a vision. Peter could barely contain himself, his legs shook as Lucian drained him. It seemed like he was determined to suck out very drop of him and drink it down. He was so close. Lucian could sense it and he gave once last lick to the underside of the base before pulling off with a loud wet sound. 

"Now my little mate, what do you say to some bondage?" 

The bondage as it turned out was just Lucian's hands. It worked better than any kind of handcuff or rope. Lucian locked both of his hands on the bedspread and with the other he began to tease his entrance. Sweat beaded Peter's chest as Lucian played with his thumb over his red hole, he pressed in just a bit and then went back to swirling his thumb around the rim. He had been doing that for the past half hour. Peter struggled against him, but he could barely move. He had tried to lift up his hips to force his finger inside, but Lucian just sat on his legs and bounded him like that as well. 

"You're gagging for this. You want to opened for me. You want me to fuck you with my fingers. Fuck, I want to watch as my fingers enter you, how beautiful you look when I find the right spot. I'm so hard for you, Peter. I'm gonna make a right mess of you." 

Peter groaned loudly. "I need it. Fuck, get your fingers in me. Now!" 

Lucian wasted no time in screwing his fingers into Peter two at time. He massaged the walls of Peter, loving the way he felt and the warmth. His hole was red and puckered. Lucian watched as he loosened his entrance and crooked his fingers, finding the place where Peter howled. He scissored and Peter tried to lift off the bed but couldn't. He moaned, his head thrashing against the pillow. He added a third finger and then Peter's toes curled. His dick red and angry looking. He needed release. Lucian bent his head and licked in as his fingers thrusted into Peter. 

"Please! Please! Lucian, I need you inside of me." His cheeks were delightfully coloured and his hair was damp, sticking to his forehead. Eager pants flew out of his mouth when Lucian removed his fingers and began lubricating himself. "Where did you get that?" 

"I brought it with of course. Fetched it now." 

"Now? How?" 

"Inhuman speed," he smirked. 

He coated his dick with the lube and also a finger, he smeared the lube around the hole and inside it quickly so that it would be easier to slip in. He positioned himself over Peter, releasing his legs but placing his other hand near Peter's face. He pressed inside and let out a gruff groan. He kissed Peter's neck as he moved inside slowly in and out. Peter whined at the pleasurable drag of his cock inside of him. Lucian picked up his pace, driving himself deeper and deeper. 

"You feel so good, my pup. So wet and tight. Perfect. So perfect for me." 

"Lucian! I love the feel of you inside of me." 

"You're everything. You know that," he breathed into Peter's ear. 

Peter's back arched. "You're amazing. I love you. My husband. Husband." 

"Fuck, I love it when you say that. Say it again." 

"Husband. My husband," he moaned. 

Lucian forced himself to go harder but not enough to hurt him. Peter dragged his nails down Lucian's back and clawing at him. Soon he spilled inbetween their bodies. He kissed Peter's open mouth and entwined their hands together. Lucian was so close, one last thrust and he spent inside of Peter. He gasped and then slumped against his body. He rested his head against Peter's shoulder until his breathing had slowed down. 

"How was that?" he asked. 

Peter couldn't even move or reply. He just moaned lightly. Lucian chuckled and pulled him into his strong arms. Peter kissed his neck. He littered kisses all along his chest and sucked at his nipples. Lucian grunted. 

"I'm not done with you," Peter bit into his bicep. 

"Aren't you? Once wasn't enough?" 

"Never." 

Peter climbed on top of Lucian and ground against him. Lucian let him grind himself down and kissed him. He swirled his tongue into his mouth, yanking his hair. The smaller man sighed into the kiss and raked his nails down his chest. They were both getting hard again. Lucian stroked up and down his back in soothing circles. He licked around the shell of his ear and breathed heavily as he bit into his neck. 

"I want to suck you off," Peter suggested. 

"Please do." 

Peter shimmied down his body and took him into his mouth. Lucian was big and incredibly thick. He loved the burn, the delicious way he hit the back of his throat. The stretch. The heat. The warmth. He couldn't get enough. Lucian was writhing, his muscles rippling and contracting as Peter took him to the heights of pleasure. Peter swallowed him down all the way until he was exploding in his mouth. 

"You love my cock, don't you?" 

Peter nodded and wiped his mouth with the back of his hand. 

"Come. Sit on my face," Lucian said and Peter did as he was told. 

Peter shoved himself inside of Lucian's mouth and fucked him harshly. Lucian took him eagerly down. Once he was finished, Peter laid down again completely wrecked. 

"Again later?" Peter murmered almost immediately falling asleep. 

He kissed the top of Peter's head in reply. Peter nuzzled into his neck, smelling his sweet scent. Lucian shivered as Peter's breath fanned against his skin. He could hear the even thump of Lucian's pulse against his lips and felt the intake of breath from his hand on his chest. He played with Lucian's feet and warmed it with his own by rubbing against Lucian's. Lucian rested peacefully with his arm wrapped around Peter.


	2. Daddy?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Unedited so all mistakes are mine! 
> 
> For Hurtslikeyourmouth 
> 
> Thanks for the encouragement. I wouldn't have written this without you ;)

Lucian stirred awake to find a warm mouth over his torso. The blankets were pulled away from his upper body and his body temperature escalated as he saw Peter lapping at his nipple when he realised he was no longer sleeping. He arched against Peter's mouth, keeping his moan of approval inside. Peter swirled his tongue over the hardened nub. 

"I need you again." His voice was gravel and Lucian could feel his cock hard against his thigh as if he had been stoking himself off for hours just waiting for his husband to wake. 

"You can always have me." 

He shifted against the headboard so he can sit upright while watching Peter please him. His mate kissed and nipped down his torso and then sucked harshly at the space by his hipbone. That was Lucian's sensitive spot. He gasped out and Peter smirked up at him, pressing his fingers into the dips. 

"Want me ride you, Daddy." 

Lucian chuckled. "Oh? I'm Daddy now. Alright, pup. Have it your way. You can ride Daddy as hard and fast as you want. But you can't come. Only when I say so. Understood?" 

Peter licked his lips and swallowed hard. "Yes, I understand." 

"Good. Now jerk me off so you can fuck me." 

Peter did exactly that. He wrapped his hand around Lucian's already thickening cock. The werewolf let himself feel the pleasure as he became hard enough for Peter to mount him. Once ready Peter straddled him. 

"Wait," Lucian placed his hands on his waist to stop him. "Don't I need to open you first?" 

Peter shook his head, a mischievous glint in his eyes. "I may have done that already while you were asleep." 

"Naughty pup!" He growled and pushed his cock close to Peter's stretched hole. "Give it to me then since you wanted it so badly." 

Peter moaned as he sank himself down one inch at a time. He threw his head back, sweat glistening off his collarbones. The light shone in from the window making Peter's hair turn bronze with golden hues. Lucian gazed lovingly at his husband and kissed his cheek. 

"Come on, baby. Take my cock. All the way. That's it." 

Peter groaned as he sank all the way until he was fully seated on him. Lucian gripped his waist and held him close to him. 

"Now," Lucian said. "Fuck me." 

He lifted himself up and pushed back down again in a slow pace. His breathing escalated. It was wet and heated. Lucian loved the feeling of his cock being squeezed by Peter's delicious insides. He guided Peter onto him, loving the sweat and the scent of Peter's arousal. He could always smell and sense everything. He knew Peter's legs were aching with his movements and he lifted himself up to make it easier for him. He shifted so that he didn't hurt so much. Peter was moving faster now, whining at the feeling. 

"Lucian!" Peter sobbed when Lucian fucked into him, hitting his prostate with each thrust. "Ohhh. Please! Yess." 

"You feel so fucking good," Lucian growled into his ear. "I love how you're so tight around me. Look how you want me. How you beg for my cock." 

Peter wailed with his husband's words. He dribbled come all over his thighs. "Lucian! I want to come." 

"Not yet," he growled. 

"Daddy!" Peter pouted like a spoiled child. 

He laughed at that and continued his relentless pace. Lucian could feel his orgasm impending soon and he knew Peter was close as well. He thrusted himself harder and pressed his claws into Peter's shoulder, marking him as his with little scratches. It was too much, so overwhelming. He let himself go over the edge surrendering himself to his mate. He came into Peter, hot slick filling him up. Peter's legs shook and he threw his head back, his mouth hanging open. 

"You're going to come for me, Peter? You want it?" 

"Fuck yes," he moaned breathlessly. 

"Beg for it." 

"Please! Please let me come!" 

"No." 

Lucian was softening inside of him but that didn't stop Peter from wanting him. Lucian pulled himself out and got a hold of Peter's leaking cock. Peter let out a punched out breath. 

"Please!" Peter scratched at his forearms, gripping him tightly. "Lucian, my love! Let me come!" 

Lucian expertly stroked Peter off, doing it just how he liked it. He was red and angry looking. He was so close that it was actually painful. But he kept himself from finishing until his mate allowed him to. Peter's chest was heaving and he was bubbling incoherently. He looked completely wrecked. Lucian grinned at Peter's reaction to him, kissing him hard and feeling satisfied. 

"You can come for me." Lucian whispered sweetly, kissing his forehead as Peter shot all over himself and Lucian, screaming his lover's name. 

Once Peter had calmed down and his breathing returned to normal, Lucian asked if he wanted to shower. 

"Yeah we can shower. I can wash you and get you back for torturing me like that," he said with a freshly-fucked smile. 

Lucian picked Peter up with little effort and carried him into the bathroom. "I look forward to that."


	3. Wet & Wanting

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter contains: Light D/S, handcuff bondage, shower blow jobs, cane use, Master/pet dynamics

Lucian placed Peter down on the tiled floor. Peter got into the shower and started the water. Lucian came up behind him and kissed his shoulder. The water slid over both of their bodies, steam filling the space between them. Lucian closed the sliding door with his eyes still on Peter. He pressed his mate closer to his body, holding him by his lower back. His other hand came to rest on his face and stroked his cheek. He kissed him until Peter was panting again. His kisses always made him breathless. He slipped his tongue inside Peter's mouth and moaned as he did. He couldn't get enough of his mate. 

"Lu," he huffed against his lips. "I'm gonna get hard again." 

He kissed him harder. "Good. I want you hard again." 

Peter whimpered and threw his hands around Lucian's neck. "You going to suck me off?"

"Yes, then eat you out." He nipped at Lucian's bottom lip earning a moan from him. 

"I'm still sore, Lucian. You can't fuck me just yet." 

"No, I won't. But there are other things we can do."

Their bodies were wet and slippery. Lucian trailed his hands all over Peter's body and grabbed his ass, pressing him into his thigh. Peter was growing hard against his thick thigh and he bit his lip at the feeling of rutting on him. 

"You want to use my thigh to come?" Lucian offered. 

Peter stared at him with hooded eyes and nodded his head. Lucian could smell Peter's spend leaking out of his cock already. He could taste the sweat on his skin mixed with the water. The scent of Peter, the true scent of Peter. The one that was in his own cells. It was intoxicating. Peter lifted his hips to push into Lucian's thigh. 

"This was...supposed to be me getting you back."

"Sure you can so that. After I please you. Again. And again." 

"Not fair," he whined. 

Lucian grinned and nipped at his neck. "Come on Peter. Get yourself off. My husband. Come for me. I know you can."

It took only two more minutes before Peter was shuddering out his intense orgasm. Lucian's thigh was messed up and the Alpha gripped his hair pushing him down towards his leg. 

"Clean it up, pup," Lucian commanded. 

Peter groaned slowly. "Yes, sir." 

Peter bent down low on the ground on his knees and lapped up all the sticky mess. He stared into Lucian's eyes as he did so. Those brown eyes acting all innocent. Peter then licked up towards Lucian's groin area, licked into his hips and over his trail of hair. Lucian was rock hard now and Peter was teasing him so deliciously. 

"Stop," Lucian grunted. 

"Stop what?" He fluttered his eyelashes at him. 

"I will wreck you, pup. Don't think you have the upper hand. I am always in control." 

"You sure about that?" 

Peter sucked Lucian's thick cock into his mouth harshly and took him down fluidly to the back of his throat. Peter moaned around it, loving the feeling of him hot and heavy on his tongue. He loved the feel of Lucian pulsing inside his mouth. The Alpha yanked on his hair, thrusting into his mouth until Peter choked. 

"See? I am in control. You understand that, Peter?" 

"Hmm hmm." His saliva dribbled down his chin. 

But Peter was determined to get Lucian begging. Wet and wanting him. He sucked and tightened his mouth around him. Lucian shivered and his hips stuttered. He moaned, the sensation filling him with heat. His back arched as he fucked Peter's mouth. Peter was good at this. He was skilled at sucking Lucian off. 

"Peter!" Lucian growled, his orgasm cresting with how good Peter was taking him down. He spurted hotly into Peter's mouth. Peter swallowed down eagerly and then got up from his knees. 

"Now. What do you want to do me?" Peter asked with a self-satisfied smile on his lips. 

Lucian heaved a heavy breath, trying to focus his breathing. That knocked the air out of his lungs and his legs felt slippery, heat burning in his veins. He could smell his spend in Peter's mouth and warmth coiled in his stomach again. He lunged towards Peter with darkened, ravenous eyes. He pushed Peter against the shower wall, his hands holding him tightly down on his shoulders. Peter gasped as Lucian pressed his body against him. He tried to get his legs away from Lucian strong hard body. He wriggled around a bit, but Lucian gripped him with his wolf strength. Peter stared helplessly at Lucian baring his teeth in a wolfish grin. His body gleamed with droplets of water that Peter wanted to lick off. His biceps strained with the way he was forcing him on the wall. Peter was happy to be kept like this for the next two days. 

Lucian's mouth hovered near his lips and he kissed over his cheek and forehead and jawline. It was soft. Too soft with the hard crushing weight on him. His cock was filling up again, knowing that Lucian was going to tear him apart again. His insides didn't sting anymore and he knew that Lucian knew that. He nibbled on his bottom lip and Peter felt his head spin. 

"I'm going to take you to bed. I'm going to tie you up then blindfold you," he rasped against his cheek. 

Peter whined. "Please." 

"This time you will call me, Master, pet." 

Peter nodded. "Yes, Master." 

Lucian picked Peter up and carried him out of the shower. He dried him off with a towel. Peter giggled as he cleaned all the places of himself. He made sure no water could cause any friction on his body and he was fully dry before anything began. His hair was still damp and he shook out the curly waves with his hands. He wanted to run his hands through Lucian's hair but refrained. This was a different kind of scenario now. 

He was the pet. He was the playtoy. He really enjoyed when Lucian flipped like this. His legs were shaky and he couldn't contain his excitement. Lucian kissed him before he walked Peter to the bedroom and he laid on the bed. One single blink Peter was already seeing black from the material of the blindfold. Lucian had quickly put it on over his eyes. He struggled not to smile at his Master. He liked these naughty games. Heat sank in his legs as Lucian took each of his hands and curled a handcuff around it. He never thought to ask where in the hell Lucian got these things, but it was their honeymoon and Lucian wanted to please him thoroughly it seemed. 

He tested his hands that were now chained against the headboard. Peter yanked the cuffs to see its strength. He wasn't playing around. His mouth came down on his lips and his warm tongue touched his lips and Peter leaned his head up to het more of his kiss. His kiss was like a drug, dosing him with ecstasy. Lucian kissed down his neck then bit hard into the flesh enough to draw blood. The smell of iron hit Lucian's nose and Peter sensed his pleasure at tasting his blood. His heavy breaths mingled with moans as he sucked on Peter's erect nipples. He pulled at it with his teeth that it stung. Suddenly there was a cane in his hand and Lucian checked his reaction.

"I'm going to use a cane on you. Is that okay? You know I won't hurt you, my pet." 

He nodded, trusting Lucian completely. 

"I'm okay, Master. Do with me what you want." 

Peter panted as Lucian hit him repeatedly, on his leg, his arm, and his ass. The pain made him rise in pleasure, knowing that it was his husband that controlled it. He trusted him and gave himself to him. He liked it. Every hit was a cry for more. The flames licked his insides and pooled at his belly. He was aching for release or some kind of help from this agonizing throb down below. His cock was leaking and slapping against his belly.

"Please!" he begged. 

"No," he denied him and kept at it. 

He was shaking. He needed him so badly. 

"Please, I need you," he moaned. 

"No. You don't come unless I say so." 

"Please, Master," he yelled and with that he heard the drop of the cane and felt Lucian enter him. 

He thrust into him at a relentless pace that made him clench around him, squeezing him. The pain and pleasure were almost unbearable. He moved into him with such desperation he thought he would break and tear open. 

"You're going to kill me," he whimpered. 

Lucian pushed out and then back in a motion that made his legs fail. Peter moaned loudly and gripped the sheets as he felt full and whole. It felt good to be feel him inside. He took the time to memorise the feeling of Lucian inside of him, the way his clenched his walls around him, the pulse and hardness and warmth of him. His eyes rolled back as Lucian gave a slow, agonising thrust into him. He pushed himself deeper than he thought possible and heard him groan under his breath.

"I'm going to die like this," Peter said. His head was thrown back to reveal his neck on display. Lucian flicked his tongue over his ear and licked a stripe down the length of his neck. 

"Then die for me." 

Peter released and spurted between their bodies. He ached and burned, but it felt so bloody good. He was writhing and screaming in pleasure. Lucian thrusted until he spasmed and spilled into Peter again. 

"I love you, Lucian." 

Lucian kissed him tenderly. "I love you, Peter."


End file.
